


Faster Far Than Thine

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Dancing with gross man Bell, Gen, based on that one interaction with Mary Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: Micah wasn't truthful about much, but he was honest in saying most things didn't make him afraid. He was wild and didn't have anything to lose, had stared death in the eye countless times with so many close calls he was sure his nine lives were up by now.... So why did his voice catch in his throat when he went to speak?





	Faster Far Than Thine

You sat on the soft grass, looking up at the shining stars far above you. You were in love with the night sky, taking time for yourself every time the sun set to sneak off to the edge of the overlook and look out over the moonlight covered landscape of New Hanover. There were few sights such as this, and you wanted to appreciate it before having to pack up and move on as the lot of you always had to. 

As you were enjoying the sight, you heard the rustling of grass behind you. You paid it no mind, it wasn't unusual for squirrels or other rodents to wonder near camp, and you began to hum as you let your mind drift to thoughts of the sky.

Behind you stood a nervous outlaw, who was beginning to debate with himself if he should even go through with this. Micah had taken an interest in you since he laid eyes on you, following you around camp nipping at your heels whenever he wasn't skulking off to the side. In the beginning, he needled you and tried his damndest to rile you up, but you never fed into it. You may have made a few comments back, or gave him a warning at some point, but you tried to not give him a negative response. Unless he crossed a line, in which case you'd shut him down. In fact, most of the time you were nice to him.

You'd actually strike up conversations with him, or if you saw he was off alone you would join him in whatever he was doing. The two of you would often start throwing insults at each other, just to start laughing at the point it seemed most tense. You even watched his back and got him out of a few scraps. You were fiery underneath all that calm and friendly charm, and that's what drew him in. Over the past few months, you had grown on him. 

And that is what led him here, standing behind you, listening to you hum. Micah could stand bullets whizzing by him, but not the thought of asking you to a dance. But if he didn't make a move, he thought you wouldn't, and it was better to take a chance than to never find out if something could work. There would be no better time to try than when the two of you were completely alone. He reached up to adjust his neckerchief, silently cursing himself for just standing here like an idiot this whole time, and he cleared his throat.

You jumped at the noise, thinking everyone was off to bed this late, and you turned your gaze from the land to the source of your sudden fear. You weren't too surprised to see it was Micah, seeing as the man rarely ever slept, and you gave him a smile. He never really initiated anything with you, you were always the one coming to him, but you were glad to see he was warming to you further. 

"Hey there, Micah." You greeted him, the warm smile on your face causing his chest to tighten. No matter how much he readied himself for rejection, he was still damn afraid you'd turn him down. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter anyway, but that was a lie. 

"O-o-on this beautiful night," he reached a hand down towards you, internally beating himself up for stuttering like a damn schoolboy, "would you dance with me, (Y/n)?" 

You looked up at him in disbelief, the mixture of the question and how nervous it came out sending you through a loop. Especially since it came from Micah Bell, the biggest asshole in camp who was hellbent on being seen as the tough guy. You couldn't believe the rough outlaw wanted to dance. 

Perhaps he saw it in your eyes, the next words of his coming out in a soft tone, "I'm not a monster." His fingers flexed before stretching back out, what he couldn't believe is that he just tried to sell you such a blatant lie. You had rode with them long enough to see that, having seen many of the terrible things he could do. Yet you reached up, and took his hand. 

Micah honestly hadn't expected to get this far, but he pulled you to your feet and put a his hands on your waist, pulling you to him. You let out a small "ooh!" at how quick and eager he was to hold you close, but you leaned into his touch. 

"I didn't take you for the dancing type, Mr. Bell." You placed your hands on his shoulders, looking up at those blue eyes that were focused on you. You felt how tense he was under his shirt, and you gave his shoulders a gentle, reaffirming squeeze. 

He just chuckled, starting off slow by swaying the two of you back and forth. You decided you needed something to dance to, so you began to hum softly, breaking off into words when he began to take steps.

"Years creep slowly by, Lorena, snow is on the grass again..." 

Micah was startled to hear you sing, never once having heard you try to carry a tune before. He wished you would sing more often, because you weren't half bad. You hummed between words, trying to keep a tempo going that you could move to. 

"Sun slowed down the sky, Lorena, the frost gleams where the flowers have been..." 

As the two of you danced along the overlook, you let your hands wonder up into his blonde locks, feeling how wonderfully soft they were. His hair was usually stringy, covered in sweat and clumped together by natural grease. 

Had he... bathed? You pressed yourself closer to him, placing your head in the crook of his neck, humming against it. He certainly smelled much, much better than usual. You were pleasantly surprised by the realization. 

Micah looked down at you, his heart thrumming in his chest. He hadn't expected you to be like this, but then again he didn't really know what he was expecting. Rejection was the sure thing, but to have you willingly be in his arms? No, he never thought he'd be so lucky. He didn't deserve it, he knew that, and this went against his principles. But never had he wanted to hold onto someone so tightly before, so he threw it all to the wind just to have an evening with you. 

"But the heart throbs on as warmly now, as when the summer nights were nigh."

You moved your head from his neck and looked up at him as you sang, a wide smile on your face. You moved some of his blonde hair behind his ear, his eyes holding something soft in them as he gazed down at you. So different to how he projected himself, usually so on edge and full of fire. 

You let out a small laugh, unable to keep your composure any longer. You're heart was swollen with affection, and you laid your forehead against his chest, you're laughter dying down. Your hands slid off of his shoulders, coming to rest against his torso. You couldn't believe he had asked you for this, but you were happy he had. If he had waited any longer, you'd have to be the one in his current position.

Micah thought you were laughing at him, due to the look you gave him and to the suddenness of your action, probably for thinking a little dance would be enough to woo you over. He let go of you, his fear getting the better of him.

What was he thinking? Just because you were kind to him didn't mean you had eyes for him, he was the only one between the two of you that really wanted this. Hell, you probably only danced with him because you felt bad for him. You were always at his side, but for what? He couldn't figure out if you were just being nice or if this could lead to something more. He was frustrated, and afraid. 

"Whats with that look?" You grabbed his hand, his expression sour all of a sudden. Having known him for so long gave you an advantage, however, and you could read his body language. Whenever the blonde was under pressure he had the penchant of doing to things; running with his tail tucked between his legs or by fighting with everything he had. And right now he seemed to be about to do the former. You had to say something to ease him, as you always had to, and you figured it was best to say this now. 

"I love you, you big idiot." 

Every ounce of doubt and nervousness he harbored flew out the window at your words. Micah's expression eased a bit, and without much hesitation he grabbed you and pulled you in for a kiss. It was sloppy from the suddenness, but you enjoyed it nonetheless, throwing your arms around his neck and smiling against his lips. 

When you two broke apart, he sweeped you up off of your feet, holding you bridal style. You let out a squeal, grabbing onto him tightly, not wanting to be dropped onto the ground, despite the fact he seemed to be holding you up without much trouble. He placed a few kisses against your throat, "Just let me show you how I feel, darling." He purred out, carrying you to his tent. You giggled, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

You were just glad everyone was asleep, so they didn't have to see you being carried off to his tent for the night. You couldn't promise no one would hear it, though...

**Author's Note:**

> The. Fucking. Stutter.


End file.
